Love Kills
by animecrazy6
Summary: KyoXYuki KyoXTohru, As soon as it involves Yuki I’m an emotional wreck. I can’t think straight, my feelings get all jumbled up and crazy. He has the power to just tear me to shreds in the blink of an eye. Sequel to Killing Love
1. Nothing but Questions

I'm finally released from the hospital. When we arrive home I immediately head to my room to sit on my own bed, and of course, with loads of questions swimming though my mind.

Questions like "How the hell did I end up in a coma?" "Why is it that I dreamt of Yuki and I in a relationship?" And "Why did it end there?" Maybe we really did go all the way I just woke up. Is my mind playing a trick on me? Am I really supposed to still hate Yuki and yet love Tohru? It's got to be a dream, nothing else really makes sense.

Then again, why were we told our memories were erased? Why would they have been wiped out in the first place? Did all of that really happen or was it my sick twisted mind?

But the main question plaguing my mind is.…If all that happened and I just dreamt it again, then does Yuki still love me deep inside?

Even if it didn't happen at all, I've somehow fallen in love with Yuki just through dreams.

That I can't deny.

I swear I'm going insane.

Here's what happening now.

Shigure hates me, but I think I've got that one figured out. (If all my coma dreaming was right that is.) He's mad that Tohru and I are together now…sort of…when before it was Tohru and him together.

That's what I'm thinking. Bad thing is Tohru really acts like she likes me, like she felt that way before. Which would piss me of too if I was Shigure. And I'm sure Akito has forbidden him to love Tohru again; if he knew. I really wish he didn't know about those two. Besides Yuki and I, they really loved each other.

IF my comma dreaming was true, otherwise, I really am insane.

Not that our love made sense to begin with. Two males who hated each other for the longest time and suddenly "Poof!" they're in love?

Yuki also has been…well not himself as much around her. I think (and hope) that he's jealous. He's cruel to me again, that much was expected. And even though it kills me inside, I've decided that I've got to keep picking fights with him. If all of our memories were erased then that means we're supposed to act how we did before. Otherwise I'll loose the memories I still have.

Now that, would kill me so much more than Yuki hating me again. At least having the memories is better than not. If they are in fact, memories and not made up fantasies.

Being loved was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.

Even if it was all one big hallucination. I can't just give up that easily.

I've never been loved that way…

"Kyo, what do you want for dinner?" Damn, she scared the shit out of me. I sigh and say

"Anything without leeks, you know what? Why don't you ask Shigure?"

She puts on her usual smile and says "Ok!" then she blows a kiss and leaves.

See?!?! It's horrible! She's worse than Kagura…in a non- violent sense. I can see why Shigure would hate me. Even if your memories are erased you can't force someone to love another, which is why he hates it that she so willingly, loves me….I assume.

I just wish Yuki were that way again.

This is way to much for me to handle. I really need to tell someone about my "dream"

Otherwise I'll never figure any of this out. But the only person I want to see or would be willing to work with me would be Yuki. The Yuki that loved me, but I don't know if he ever really existed.

"Cat! Hatori wants you!" Yuki shouts in a angry voice. His voice brings so much pain to my heart. It's nothing compared to the pain I get when he looks at me with

those….horribly beautiful eyes. Those striking eyes, stained with hatred towards one person.

Me.

I walk downstairs to grab the phone, careful not to look him in the face. I can't afford to break my disgusting, angry demeanor now.

"Yes Hatori?" I ask, not letting my voice crack. If something good came out of going to the hospital, it's defiantly my acting skills.

"I'm going to need to see you for a check up tomorrow so could you come over around 12?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah sure Hatori."

"And Yuki needs to come along too. Tell Shigure I'll get him next week. I won't have time to see him along with you two."

"Alright I'll tell him."

He pauses…

"Kyo do you want to talk? You don't seem yourself lately."

"I just got out of the hospital from being a fucking coma! How the hell am I supposed to be the same!?!?"

"Ok then, remember 12 o` clock."

"Yeah sure." And I hang up.

**Yuki POV**

As Kyo took the phone I had to race upstairs to my room. No matter what I do seeing Kyo makes me want to tear out my heart, rip my hair, and claw at my chest. It's some sort of awful, unknown, familiar, horrid pain that I can't stand. He's doing it on purpose too.

And that's what really pisses me off.

He deliberately finds me and silently gloats.

He makes me want to stare into his crimson eyes, forces me to dream of him and he commands my heart to race when he's around.

Worst part of all is that I don't know why. Is he still trying to beat me? Is it some new game I'm unaware of? Is he just doing it for fun? What reason could he possibly have for doing this to me!?!?

I finally reach my room, slamming the door shut and sliding down it slowing, head in hands. I take deep breaths in an attempt to slow down my heart and focus. My eyes close just for a second and a face flashes into my mind as it always does.

Why god!?!?! Why am I constantly haunted by the cat?

If only I knew, at least knowing why he plagues my mind every minute of the day will at least set my mind at ease.

Then he comes to my room. The hairs on my neck stand on end, my bones freeze in place and my ears try to shut out his voice, all involuntary.

"Rat! We have to see Hatori tomorrow for a check up at 12!"

He's not actually in my room; he's on the other side of the door, banging with his fists.

I've seen his face so much, it's like he's standing in front of me, anger fueling him. I fight back a sob that threatens to completely break me open. I can't bear to let him win.

I hear him sigh and give up, I should know what those sighs sound like, I've experienced many.

He shuffles away to his room closing the door trying to keep from ruining the silence of the house.

That would be a first.

It's tomorrow…or rather today, so I guess I'd say it's the next day. I don't know I haven't been able to concentrate with Kyo pestering my mind. I wake up half an hour till noon. I'm forced to get dressed to see Hatori. Another day to attempt not to stare at Kyo. I tell myself the reason I stare is to figure out why I can't ever think of anything but him.

When I'm finally downstairs Shigure and Kyo are waiting, I try not to look at the cat and notice every little feature about him but it's difficult.

He has a few strands of hair in front of his right eye. He's staring intently at the carpet where I once had fallen and the edge of a stair scraped my knee leaving a dark brown stain. His hands are in his pockets while one of them has on his bracelet. He digs that hand in deeper attempting to hide it or maybe to forget he even has to wear it. His left sleeve of his red shirt has an inch long string hanging out and lastly, he's got an eyelash near his nose.

Shigure on the other hand has on a serious face, the kind he's had on since Kyo went into a coma…well up until I can remember.

Shigure says something but I don't listen. I can't. I must focus completely if I don't want to look at the orange haired cat.

"Well let's go stupid rat!" The _cat_ yells. Somehow his voice cuts into me like a razor blade.

Before I even know where we are, we've arrived at Hatori's front door. I was concentrating so hard not to even think of the redhead next to me that time completely escaped.

I take a deep breath and knock. Hatori rustles around to get to the door. When it opens I see him, stressed and as tired as ever.

"Kyo, you first. Yuki…Akito wants to talk to you. When your done I'm sure I'll be finished with Kyo so you can just come on in."

Oh no. I feel like this has happened before…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Well! I hope you like the updated version better. Essentially they're all the same but I'm changing grammar, punctuation, and rearranged and adding stuff. Well review so I know if I'm doing a good job!**


	2. Those batards

**Me: OMG DON'T KILL ME! I WAS GROUNDED FOR LIKE EVER! PLEASE I WANT TO LIVE!**

**Kyo: SHUT UP WILL YOU!?!?!?**

**Yuki: YOU'RE THE ONE YELLING!**

**Kyo: MAYBE BECAUSE IT'S RAINING! **

**Me: HEY THIS WAS ABOUT ME DON'T MAKE IT ABOUT YOU! As I was saying, I got grounded for like ever because I got bad grades (a C+…) on my biology and Spanish. So anyway… enjoy! **

**Disclaimer for the rest of the story: I do NOT own fruba, if I did, would I be writing in a fan fic website? **

**Kyo POV**

Seeing Yuki's face of horror after Hatoris' words made me want to hold him and make sure he thought everything was going to be ok. Poor Yuki, my heart ached knowing he'd be left with that horrible monster we must call a "god"

"Well Kyo you know the drill." Hatori tells me as I sadly watch Yuki walk off. I sigh and take a step, almost losing control and spilling everything about my memories but Hatori yells my name to get my attention. When I snap out of it and angrily look at him, all he gives me is an even more pissed off look that betters my fake mask.

"Wasn't Shigure supposed to be here to?" I ask him.

"Know I'll worry about him later."

Hatori gets his stethoscope and tells me to breathe deeply. He adds in "Kyo is there anything you want to talk about? Anything you _need_ to talk about?"

I stared at him in the eye and I knew he was serious. I also knew Akito had eyes and ears everywhere and that he'd know what I desperately wanted to shout to the world.

"No why do you ask? You never seemed any more interested in me than Akito." I know I shouldn't have said that but that's what the old Kyo would have said. Sometimes I wish the old Kyo was back instead of this new one.

Hatori gets done with the check up which lasted half an hour. It seemed so much longer. When I walk out Hatori tells me to just walk home since going in to get Yuki would be a very unwise idea.

"Actually Kyo sorry I forgot, Akito wanted to speak with you as well"

Hatori is a mess today I don't know what's up with him.

Oh well.

So I walk to Akito's "palace" each step getting slower and shorter.

Just as I am about to sit down and wait for his door to open or for Akito to yell at me, the door slides open oh so slowly.

I see a blank Yuki. I lose myself and my fake angry look is replaced by a real concerned one.

Arms go to hold the rat but an icy voice calls out to me and they're locked to my side.

When I close the door behind me, my whole body tenses worse than before. I didn't know you could actually feel hatred like knives. I knew it was used as a metaphor but wow.

When I sit down on the spot Akito told me to go to with his eyes, I could have sworn there was a spotlight right on me, exposing me and everything I felt.

"I have a…favor to ask of you…Kyo."

His menacing smile told me that it wasn't really a favor but more like a death sentence.

**Yuki POV**

When I go to Hatori's room, I couldn't allow myself to enter.

OoOoOoOoOFlashbackOoOoOoOoO

I walk into Akito's room and as soon as the doorway to my escape is closed, all the fear and terror hits me. I've never ever liked seeing this monster. He makes me sick to my stomach. Just hearing his name makes me want to stuff my ears with knives.

Yet fear always weighs more than my hatred for him.

"Sit Yuki, no need to feel unwelcome here my pet." His acidic voice cuts into me.

"Yuki, I can tell your in a large amount of pain….It's in your eyes, anyone can feel it when you enter a room. And I want to know, what is it that is causing you this pain? Your pain is my pain. I don't like being hurt Yuki." Not once has he yet to look at me. Good thing to. He would notice that I'm staring intently on the floor. Which would just upset his holiness.

"Well Yuki, what is it? I don't want you to hurt anymore." Still his eyes are averted elsewhere. I answer honestly to him.

"I don't really know Akito san."

At this, he turns his head. I can feel him looking at me even if I can't see it.

"You don't know? Well let me take a guess. Is it that girl...no? Hhmm well is it Hatsuharu? His death was tragic.

It couldn't possibly be my loyal Shigure. Nor is it some girl from school. No one in their right mind would reject you. No one in their right mind would take you away from me anyway."

I just keep staring at the floor. His words hit me but I've learned to create a shield that just reflects them away.

"Could it possibly be Kyo?"

I dart my eyes to him, only for a split second.

I gasped at how right he was.

"So I see. I don't get why the cat would be bothering you yuki-kun. He is worthless and means completely nothing….but it isn't that is it? You want to know what he has to do with all of your memories disappearing."

"Yes, you want to know why I was forced to have Hatori erase those memories. You must feel like you're missing something in life."

I can't keep my eyes off of him. Why is he right? He shouldn't know anything!

"But my dear Yuki, I wouldn't have Hatori erase your memories for good. No what he did was repress them. There is no need to torture my pet like that. So I'll give them back to you."

I suddenly had the slight urge to smile. Of course that urge never reached my face.

"I'm not going to repress your memories for no reason. I had a reason and I actually need a favor of you." I couldn't stop what I said next.

"Anything Akito please."

**Kyo POV**

"I have a…favor to ask of you…Kyo." Those words kept haunting me.

Akito was a mental terrorist! I hate even the sight of him. Even the ceiling of my room, which seemed to interesting when one is trying to avoid a thought, couldn't do anything to help me from thinking of his words.

OoOoOoOoOFlashbackOoOoOoOoO

I stare at Akito, waiting for him to either hit me or kick me while he told me what he wanted. Instead, all I got was a lecture.

"Yuki is a good boy. I don't know why you would want to torture him like you are…I can see it Kyo, everyone can see it…."

My pulse quickened, I was sure no one could tell how I was distancing myself from Yuki to keep from hurting him again….to keep from loving him again…

"I have a theory…because of our deal, you want to beat Yuki more now than ever …but you can't and you've finally come to terms with that…but you had everyone fooled, except me…"

"You are now trying to beat him mentally…aren't you!?"

His last words louder, dripped in hate and anger. I could tell somehow, even by not doing anything, I had set him off.

"Well, I'm fine with that; in fact….my favor is that you keep it up."

….

Wait what? Is he serious?

There has got to be some catch like I get locked up anyway or or or…or something!

"Your presence is starting to sicken me, get out of my site"

oOoOoOoOoOo End of the Flashback! OOoOoOoOoOo

Why must that horrible man make me suffer? He has already done so physically and my brain is screwed up enough with out him trying to turn it to mush.

So, I sit on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, and think yet again, how lucky a whole shit load of people are. They don't have to deal with this crap on a daily basis.

I mean come on! How many people turn into animals by the opposite sex, fall in love with their guy cousin, have their memories supposedly erased, go into commas, find out their other cousin died, and all in about 6 months! Well the animal thing, since I was born.

Man some people really have it made…they only have to worry about who to go to the dance with, what to where, or which game to buy. I want more than anything in the world to be like that….

…Well no I take that back, I want more than anything in the world for Yuki to love me again…

**Yuki POV **

He is such a sick twisted man…or woman…thing… I mean why someone would ask another person what he dared to ask is beyond me.

Even though he knows he has the upper hand and knows just how I've been dieing to know what happened during those 6 months, that doesn't give him the right to ask me something that totally goes against everything I believe in!

Well almost everything, I mean it obviously doesn't interfere with the fact that I believe fortune cookies aren't real….but that's not the point.

Point is, why Akito would purposely ask me to-

"Yuki my dear brother! Oh how I've missed you!"

….Ayame….

"I need a hug!"

"Why!?"

"Because we've spent quite a deal of time apart! I can't stand it! What if you got hurt while away!? Oh but then I could heal you with my brotherly love! I have just the thing!"

Oh god how I hate this…

"Ayame please, I am trying to get my school work done and you're bothering me."

Hopefully my education will make him leave…

"Why of course! I wouldn't want my precious Yuki to fall behind! I'll just be on my way! I'm sure Shigure would love to see me!" Score…

"Oh I'm sure he would."

"Until we meet again brother!"

"…."

I sigh and look down at the loads of homework I haven't been able to focus on at all because of an orange haired cat. He plagues my thoughts even when I feel like just smothering him with a pillow. How can he invade the privacy of my mind!? It's not fair!

**Authors note: Another updated chapter! I hope you're on the edge of your seat like wtf did he ask yuki to do?! Spoiler alert!…..I kid…you'll have to read on!**


	3. Almost isn't good enough

**Me: ok well here we are, the 5th chapter everyone looks good so far, and I'm still alive and breathing **

**Larry King: heh heh heh…not for long :D **

**Me: Larry, the restraining order is still in effect and if you want to know what Akito asked yuki, you have to wait just like everyone else..**

**Kyo: OMG IS THAT LARRY KING!?**

**Yuki: I didn't know you were a fan…**

**Larry King: OMG IS THAT YUKI SOHMA!?**

**Me: wow this won't end well….anyways, enjoy another chapter! Also I don't own fruits basket or Larry King! **

**Kyo POV**

Another sleepless night. I'll probably pass out at around noon today. Thank goodness it's Saturday… I can go out to the woods, sleep there…come back tomorrow…

I feel so secure in the woods. I've found that it's the only place I can completely forget the world, even for a moment.

I walk, well stumble, down the stairs to get some cereal. I pull out a bowl, a spoon, milk and…I'll go with frosted flakes today.

"Hey"

I jump up and yell "AAHH!" Holy shit he scared the hell out of me!

"When the hell did you get there rat!?"

Yuki looks at me and seems…to be laughing? That bastard….though I'm hiding a laugh myself

"I've been here eating in fact I don't see how someone like you didn't notice me."

"Well you're so damn quiet"

"I said hey, do I need to announce my arrival?"

Dammit I love him to death but I still hate his smart ass comments… at least I get solace at the fact that they're for me.

"Also, usually I put my cereal in first, then the milk but then again you are a cat."

I sigh, I forgot the cereal…

"Well you don't know half of what you do in the morning"

"I guess you're right."

Wide eyed, I look at Yuki in shock. Did he seriously just agree with me?

"Did I seriously just agree with you?"

Now I'm ever more shocked, did he suddenly have telepathic powers!?

This is freaking me out here! I need to calm down, I'm just tired is all. Maybe I did get sleep and this is a dream where I'm having a conversation with Yuki…

Oh my god, I'm having a conversation with Yuki, how long has it been since I've been able to speak to him without me having to act like an ass to him?

I have to turn away so he won't see the emotion that is plainly showing on my face. I miss the days when I could just hang out with Yuki and talk freely.

"So are you going to eat or just stare outside all day?"

I close my eyes and take in his velvet voice. Then I compose myself to keep suspicion away.

"What does it matter to you rat boy?" Every word stings me.

He's silent but I can see that he's contemplating an answer which is very weird for Yuki Sohma, he always knows what to say.

I expected him to say something insulting like how he couldn't care less about me but instead he just stood up and slowly walked towards me, which of course made me very nervous…and I mean VERY nervous. I am proud to say how I didn't show it though.

He came all the way to me until he was about 5 inches away from my touch, which was extremely close for the fact that we weren't fighting.

Yuki being that close sent my pulse racing, my stomach churning, and my breathing hastening

He made eye contact with me and held my gaze. His eyes were so beautiful, even if a plane hit the house I couldn't look away.

His hand slowly went up to my face and began caressing my cheek. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, inhaling his scent. Even if this was just a dream, it was the best I've had in a while.

I brought my hand up to his and held it, pressing his skin close to mine.

Even with the greatest moment in history currently going on, a question kept flashing in my mind.

Why was he doing this?

**Yuki POV **

The reaction I got from Kyo was very surprising, but very good. So I kept it up. I got so close to his chest, our bodies were touching which for a very, weird reason gave me goose bumps and had me yearning for more.

When I looked up at Kyo, his eyes were closed, without even thinking anything through, I felt as if I wanted to lean my head forward just a little…bit…closer.

I didn't know what I wanted, I just knew by bringing my lips closer to his, I'd get a wonderful result.

But with each bit that I got closer, my heart went faster until I swear it was going to run out of energy.

I was so close to his face now I was breathing in Kyo's breathe. This sent me craving for him.

Then, of course what do we hear? Only the footsteps of an innocent Tohru, who has a relationship with Kyo…

I drew away from him sighing, then went back to my cereal which is probably really soggy and gross now.

When I take one last look at Kyo before Tohru hugs him (which of course makes him a cat) he looks sad and desperate, and that face stabs me…

**Yuki POV**

I sit on the porch doing basically nothing but thinking of what I did back at breakfast.

I close my eyes and think of the feel of Kyo's skin on my hand. I think of the electricity shooting through me. The way his hand gently held mine close to him…How perfectly his body heated up mine. The way his breathe exhilarated me. I think of his eyes and how they showed something very familiar but I just can't tell what it was.

And with that thought, I couldn't help but imagine Kyo and I so very clearly in a different situation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Yuki's Imagination oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kyo and I are in the forest, taking shelter from the rain. I can't help but smile at his dislike of rain.

I keep staring at his perfect features and sigh. When his eyes catch mine, my heart skips a beat. He just smiles at me in that imperfect way he smiles.

He leans forward and his lips capture mine. Oh so slowly his mouth caresses me and I'm about to dissolve from pleasure.

One hand clings to his hair keeping him from leaving while the other slides down his muscular arm.

"I'm so sorry Shigure! I didn't do it on purpose!" Tohru's voice echo's in…wait what?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo End of Yuki's Imagination time oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Man she has been interrupting me a lot lately. I know she means well but come on.

"Tohru, you know how your hug effects us." Shigure says very seriously, which is making poor Tohru panic like she usually does.

"I fell, you know how clumsy I am Shigure-san but I am so very sorry! I'll try to stop falling!"

She sounds so very close to tears.

"I really didn't mean for it to happen."

He just pats her on the head and says "It'll be alright." And he leaves without saying another word…

Ever since this whole stupid memory thing happened, Shigure hasn't been treating her the same way.

I remember how he would look at her lovingly. He would kid around with her and make stupid jokes. He smiled a lot whenever she was around. He was just plain happier, now he's angry and depressed, his stories aren't about perverted things either. (So I heard) He really has changed, which just makes this whole memory situation so much more confusing.

Whenever Kyo and Tohru are together, he looks genuinely angry and sad at the same time.

We were told our memories were gone because Tohru and Kyo had a relationship and I knew about it, but if that were true then why does Shigure seem angry all the time? And why would Tohru deliberately have a relationship with Kyo again? Besides, he's too angry for her and him to work for a long enough time, plus he's changed, I know he has.

Not once has that rage been clouding him, I can tell (most of the time) that his anger is fake but why would he suddenly not hate me? I'm still Yuki Sohma, his enemy. I'm still the person he blames for everything.

Least that's what I've come to believe.

But if Kyo and Tohru did have a relationship, then why would Akito tell me that Kyo was trying to use me? He obviously wouldn't if it meant hurting her. And if he was using me,

I should be pissed off beyond reason but….I'm not, I actually don't care if he is…Kyo enjoyed the touch I gave him, and I enjoyed it back…

That much I know.

No, I didn't enjoy his touch I just… like being touched like that. He's Kyo and I can't stand even the sight of him no less now than I did before his whole stupid incident. He is obviously trying to use me, though he is failing at it like Akito said.

But Akito has nothing to worry about; I'll do my best and get the job done.

Then…I can finally know what's eating away at my heart and making me go insane.

**Authors note: again, didn't have to change much in this chapter but…yyeeaa review please**


	4. We need to talk

**Me: Ok like I said, those of you who reviewed, I love you forever! Yes, even you **

**LarryKing1408….cough Kyo cough**

**Kyo: I'm not LarryKing1408…**

**Me: Yea right…**

**Yuki: (nervous and sweating) heh heh…yea, of course it's you Kyo who else would it be? Certainly not me, ok let's stop talking about this and just get on with something else, let's talk about hats? I like hats. I like red hats. Red is a nice color, though orange is prettier on hats. Don't you think so?**

**Me: ookkk then…anyways please enjoy this chapter of "Love Kills" **

**Kyo POV**

"I love you" Yuki tells me…

…

In my mind of course…

I lie like a ghost on the roof and reflect this morning back in my head. I'm almost angry at

Yuki for what he did to me this morning. I absolutely love what he _did_ but I just don't know _why_.

Though, I will admit, if he touch me all the time on account that I never know, I would gladly give up any knowledge for any contact. Just one more time would be good enough for me.

But just when I was able to hide away just a tiny bit, he has me craving the feel of him once more. Even if none of it makes any sense to any of my theories.

I guess the best way to find out my answer is to ask Yuki himself.

In the spur of the moment I jump off the roof and hurriedly look for him. I'm so excited I can barley hide the huge grin on my face. I race through the house looking for where he might've gone.

After about 10 minutes of searching and circling the whole house at least a dozen times, I guess it's best to ask where he is. I would ask Shigure but he seems…well he hasn't taken a liking to me lately, which is completely understandable. I would hate me to…

Instead I should just ask Tohru.

I sigh because I know exactly what is going to happen as soon as she spots me.

I walk into the kitchen where she is cleaning the sink.

Obviously I walk very quietly towards her because when I said "Hey" she jumped up a little and dropped her bright purple sponge.

I laugh a little at her and she of course, smiles back at me and says sorry like it's her fault.

"Do you know where Yuki is?" I ask, trying to hold in my unexplained joy.

She takes off the yellow rubber gloves and slowly runs her hands down my arms. Her hands are very soft, almost like a pillow. She gives me this weird smile like she's thinking something, which is highly doubtful because this is Tohru after all…

"He went out but he said he will be back soon." Damn it. I was so close to finding my answer. I guess I'll wait…again

"I could help you to pass the ti-

I cut her off by saying, "Well I needed to talk to him about this morning, it's really important. Do you know what time for sure he's coming back?"

The always helpful Tohru Honda doesn't fail to answer me. "He should be back at around… give him an hour so at about 2?"

I wonder what he's doing that takes an hour.

"Hey you know, I bet I could talk to Shigure about letting you go somewhere all day with your friends tomorrow, would you like that?"

"I would much rather spend the day with you Kyo"

As she says that, she kisses my check, oh so very careful not to touch me so I won't turn into the "cute kitty" She seems a whole lot less spacey than usual.

When I look back at her, Tohru tries to get back to cleaning in hopes of me not catching a glimpse of her blush. But it's like a strawberry on a white wall…why the hell did I think of a strawberry? I'm becoming too sensitive…

"Well I just thought you're spending a whole lot of time cleaning up around the house, maybe you needed a break with some friends." I say as soothingly as I muster up.

"I'm sure you'll need me Kyo. You and Yuki might fight again and then I will need to fix something."

The whole time she speaks, her eyes stay plainly focused on the sink.

"Oh, you know we'll be fine. We're 3 guys; we can take care of ourselves. Besides I need to catch up on my moves at the dojo so I can beat Yuki." I throw a punch in the air as I say the last sentence.

She rocks a little, I wouldn't have noticed the simple movement if I hadn't been paying so much attention to her.

Then…I hear her sniff and I see a tear fall. This completely throws me off guard. I'm not used to comforting teenage girls. (Especially this one.) What am I supposed to do!?

"Hey Tohru, what's wrong. Don't cry." It's the best I've got…

She wipes away her tears. "I'm sorry Kyo, I didn't mean to."

"Well tell me what's wrong." I can't do anything else until I know what wrong with her.

She's the type of person that if you see crying, it just wrenches at your heart until you go insane.

"It just, it feels like you don't want me Kyo. I know you love me, that's why our memories were erased. But you don't seem willing to keep this relationship alive."

I can't believe my ears. Is she really seriously into me? I always thought she loved

Shigure. No, I know she loves Shigure, she's confusing the love for Shigure as love for me…

The whole time she stares at the bits of soapy bubbles on the sink that she missed.

"I also see the way you look at Yuki." I can't help but widen my eyes just a tiny bit. It's enough for her to notice and conform her suspicions though.

I grab her shoulders and make her look me straight in the eye. I am going to kill myself later for this but here it goes.

"Tohru, I love you. I really do. Just…I'm not in love with you. And I know that you're not in love with me." My last comment made two tears fall. You are truly a cold hearted bastard Kyo…You're the only one who would dare make this girl cry.

"Tohru, I know I can't make you happy like…" I truly wish I could tell her everything.

"Point is, I know I can't love you that way and neither of us will be happy-"

"But I do love you Kyo. And I'm willing to make any change for you!" Hugs are so convenient for people…

"Tohru listen, I know you're not in love with me." Now her tears gently stream down her face without skipping a beat. Way to go genius.

"You need to try…someone else. Someone whom I know has loved you for a long time now and will never ever hurt you. Being with me will just cause you pain."

………

We're silent for a while….

"So…we're breaking up?" She asks, more to herself than anyone else.

Her face is down and she finally broke my gaze to stare at something probably much less tormenting and heart breaking on the floor.

"I just want to know why you don't love me Kyo. Just tell me." In the back of my throat I can feel the pain of having to hold back my own tears.

"I can't."

**Yuki POV**

The wind whips across my face as I pass the gates to the Main house. I don't know what drove me here. Some force was demanding my presence.

I take a deep breathe in hopes of inhaling some sense into my brain. With that breathe; I still feel the desire to speak to Akito. He's the only one who seems to know anything that's going on here. And for so long questions have been racking my mind.

I take another breathe, this one is sharp and stabs my lungs. I stare at the door in front of me. Every time I came here, I've hated this door. It always opened up another horrifying experience for me or someone else.

Yet here I am, willingly opening the door to speak with the person I hate more than I hated Kyo. No more than I still hate Kyo. What's wrong with me?

When I open the door, to my serious misfortune, I don't see the fragile Akito sitting.

I see Kureno.

"What do you want?" He asks me in a very stern type of voice.

"I just needed to speak with Akito-san." I try to say it with an equally stern voice, but just like so many other things, I failed.

"He's busy right now." I open my mouth but he cuts me off.

"He won't be available for the rest of the day either."

Something sure pissed him off.

I bow and say thank you then quickly leave. The atmosphere was suffocating me.

On the walk back home I remember Kyo's touch this morning.

His hand was just so soft and affectionate; I never knew he could do that. Although I was told Kyo was using me, he sure doesn't seem like he is.

If he is however using me, he's doing a pretty good job at it. He makes me want to have the moment again and again for as long as I live.

My heart races just thinking of how I was so close to having his lips in mine. I can imagine it so perfectly. His lips softer than they look, all anger and rage melt in his eyes, his whole body moves in a pleasant rhythm that's so gentle you wouldn't even know it's Kyo.

I drop my head and walk to the main house. When I get to his door I let take a deep breathe and let myself in.

"I need to talk to you."

"My Yuki-Kun what's wrong?"

The words fall flat on my tongue.

"It's Kyo isn't it?" I nod.

"Didn't I tell you he would hurt you?…Come to me"

I walk towards his outstretched arms. He embraces me with icy cold limbs.

"Just do as I say and I promise you my Yuki-Kun that all this pain will cease to exist." I put my head on his shoulder, urging him to go on.

"You must make him love you. When he does, he'll tell you something very important.

Then you must come to here…and tell me."

"How do I know when he tells me what you need to hear?" I asked quietly.

"You'll know it. When you tell me, I'll give you all your memories back and you must trust me when I say everything will make sense. You'll never hurt because of the monster again."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. This pleased Akito.

When I finally got home I supposed I looked awful because Tohru asked without delay

"Oh my Yuki! Where have you been? Would you like some tea? I'll begin dinner right away!"

Kyo quickly walked down the stairs and said this: "Damn rat, what happened to you?"

"You jerk I said I wanted to talk to you today! Why'd you stand me up??"

He looked a bit taken aback. "Stand you up? It's not like we were on a date or anything."

For reasons unknown, that stung. So I did what I always do. I punched him on walked away. Before he was even on his feet I was up in my room. By the time I closed the door I could hear him curse loudly. I detected an unfamiliar emotion in his voice….a hint of grief? He sure didn't sound as mad as he intended….

**Kyo POV**

After Yuki knocked me to the ground, I was actually a bit mad at him. But remembering the hurt in his eyes was much more painful than the blow to my jaw I received.

He was genuinely wounded and took it to heart that I avoided him. I'm truly an awful person. I made Tohru to cry and now I unintentionally cause pain to Yuki. Not just confused little pain that he can brush off, but true hurt.

I'm just the worst type of person.

I wanted to speak with Yuki a few days ago, he wanted to today. So I might as well try to go up and talk with him. Hopefully I haven't totally burned the few shreds of bridge I had left to walk on.

When I get to his door it takes me a moment before I'm able to knock and say this

"Hey…Yuki I'm sorry ok? I went to the dojo and lost track of time. I've been meaning to talk to you to…"

No reply.

"I'm really sorry. Can you please tell me what it was we were going to talk about?"

Still, nothing

I sigh. "Please Yuki?…I want…no, I need to talk to you."

I hear some shuffling inside his room, then the door opens. I look in and see Yuki sitting on his bed. I shut the door behind me and sit on his chair.

It's silent for awhile.

"Kyo…you…" I listen attentively.

"You don't make any sense. I see you full of such anger, but that anger is all pretend. I hear you scream and yell at me, yet your eyes are hurting with every word. You hate me but then Akito…No, you don't hate me do you?"

I wasn't sure how to answer. He has to believe I hate him. If he thought otherwise all this drama would come back, thus keep me from figuring out what the hell is going on.

Besides if I had just out of nowhere told him I loved him before he solved it back before all this crap happened, I'm sure he wouldn't have taken it so well.

"Yes."

"See? Your lying. You say you hate me but your eyes can't lie. They hurt when you utter such things. It's been confusing the hell out of me and I want answers. Real answers."

"Yuki if I let you believe I didn't hate you where would that lead us?"

"I wish I knew. That's why I needed to talk to you. I know you know."

I sighed. "Yuki I can't tell you-""Please Kyo. I need to know" He's leaning forward off

his bed. His eyes pleading with me.

He whispers… "Kyo…"

I close my eyes. It's so hard for me to not give him what he wants.

With my sensitive ears, I hear Yuki scooch off his bed. His hands are now on mine. I immediately open my eyes and he's guiding me to his bed. When I'm sitting there my heart is beating so loudly I'm sure he can hear it.

"Kyo I can't describe to you how much I need you to tell me the truth."

I can feel tears swelling up in the back of my eyes. I keep them away though.

"Yuki…I can't."

He leans in real close to me, way to close for comfort.

I breathe out, as suddenly as I do his lips are on mine. This kiss burned on my lips because I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

**AUTHORS NOTE! Wow…I started listening to 3DG and now I'm listening to the theme from Schindler's list….absolutely amazing movie…anyway! Review!**


	5. A New Chapter

Me: Weelllll…. There's nothing like listening to some Three Days Grace to put you in the yaoi writing mood…

**Yuki: Is that an insult to the band?**

**Me: I don't really know….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket obviously. Trust me, everyone would know…mainly because my talent doesn't involve drawing XD**

**Yuki POV**

I drop my head and walk to the main house. When I get to his door I let take a deep breathe and let myself in.

"I need to talk to you."

"My Yuki-Kun what's wrong?"

The words fall flat on my tongue.

"It's Kyo isn't it?" I nod.

"Didn't I tell you he would hurt you?…Come to me"

I walk towards his outstretched arms. He embraces me with icy cold limbs.

"Just do as I say and I promise you my Yuki-Kun that all this pain will cease to exist." I put my head on his shoulder, urging him to go on.

"You must make him love you. When he does, he'll tell you something very important.

Then you must come to here…and tell me."

"How do I know when he tells me what you need to hear?" I asked quietly.

"You'll know it. When you tell me, I'll give you all your memories back and you must trust me when I say everything will make sense. You'll never hurt because of the monster again."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. This pleased Akito.

When I finally got home I supposed I looked awful because Tohru asked without delay

"Oh my Yuki! Where have you been? Would you like some tea? I'll begin dinner right away!"

Kyo quickly walked down the stairs and said this: "Damn rat, what happened to you?"

"You jerk I said I wanted to talk to you today! Why'd you stand me up??"

He looked a bit taken aback. "Stand you up? It's not like we were on a date or anything."

For reasons unknown, that stung. So I did what I always do. I punched him on walked away. Before he was even on his feet I was up in my room. By the time I closed the door I could hear him curse loudly. I detected an unfamiliar emotion in his voice….a hint of grief? He sure didn't sound as mad as he intended….

**Kyo POV**

After Yuki knocked me to the ground, I was actually a bit mad at him. But remembering the hurt in his eyes was much more painful than the blow to my jaw I received.

He was genuinely wounded and took it to heart that I avoided him. I'm truly an awful person. I cause Tohru to cry and now I unintentionally cause pain to Yuki. Not just confused little pain that he can brush off, but true hurt.

I'm just the worst type of person.

I wanted to speak with Yuki a few days ago, he wanted to today. So I might as well try to go up and talk with him. Hopefully I haven't totally burned the few shreds of bridge I had left to walk on.

When I get to his door it takes me a moment before I'm able to knock and say this

"Hey…Yuki I'm sorry ok? I went to the dojo and lost track of time. I've been meaning to talk to you to…"

No reply.

"I'm really sorry. Can you please tell me what it was we were going to talk about?"

Still, nothing

I sigh. "Please Yuki?…I want…no, I need to talk to you."

I hear some shuffling inside his room, then the door opens. I look in and see Yuki sitting on his bed. I shut the door behind me and sit on his chair.

It's silent for awhile.

"Kyo…you…" I listen attentively.

"You don't make any sense. I see you full of such anger, but that anger is all pretend. I hear you scream and yell at me, yet your eyes are hurting with every word. You hate me but then Akito…No, you don't hate me do you?"

I wasn't sure how to answer. He has to believe I hate him. If he thought otherwise all this drama would come back, thus keep me from figuring out what the hell is going on.

Besides if I had just out of nowhere told him I loved him before he solved it back before all this crap happened, I'm sure he wouldn't have taken it so well.

"Yes."

"See? Your lying. You say you hate me but your eyes can't lie. They hurt when you utter such things. It's been confusing the hell out of me and I want answer. Real answers."

"Yuki if I let you believe I didn't hate you where would that lead us?"

"I wish I knew. That's why I needed to talk to you. I know you know."

I sighed. "Yuki I can't tell you-""Please Kyo. I need to know" He's leaning forward off his bed. His eyes pleading with me.

He whispers… "Kyo…"

I close my eyes. It's so hard for me to not give him what he wants.

With my sensitive ears, I hear Yuki scooch off his bed. His hands are now on mine. I immediately open my eyes and he's guiding me to his bed. When I'm sitting there my heart is beating so loudly I'm sure he can hear it.

"Kyo I can't describe to you how much I need you to tell me the truth."

I can feel tears swelling up in the back of my eyes. I keep them away though.

"Yuki…I can't."

He leans in real close to me, way to close for comfort.

I breathe out, as suddenly as I do his lips are on mine. It's not the best kiss in the world but to me it sure as hell felt like it.

I was so shocked I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even kiss him back.

After a few seconds, he pulls away.

We're silent. He looks away at the wall. I stare straight at him.

"Yuki…."

His eyes dart to me but quickly go back to the wall.

….

"Kyo….I don't know what I'm feeling. I don't hate you and I know you don't hate me."

"Yuki, can't you just…keep believing I hate you?…It'll help me out tremendously"

And that was a lie.

"Do you think I want you to hate me?"

I never really thought about that. Even before I loved him long ago.

"Isn't that how it's supposed to be?"

"Is that how you want it to be?….I don't want it to end like that"

He finally turns to me and looks in my eyes and says, "Do you suppose you could…just… play along?"

It takes a bit to fully process what he's asking.

Without thinking it through I slowly nod by head.

He leans back and kisses me again, this time I can't control it. I kiss back.

**Yuki POV**

The reaction I got from Kyo was far from what I expected. In fact I had no idea how he'd react.

He didn't just kiss back. He practically attacked me. Both his muscular arms wrapped tightly around me. One leg was draped around mine. He wasn't letting me go any time soon.

What was more surprising, was the reaction out of me. I didn't kiss back with the same force but I still…..I….

I don't know…I just didn't want to pull away….

My first intentions were actually just to do what Akito advised me to do.

Make Kyo fall in love with me.

Gain his trust.

Get him to tell me something very important.

I've known for awhile that Kyo has been faking all his anger. That he doesn't hate me. I had a hunch a few minutes ago that he wouldn't mind kissing me. I had absolutely no idea

he's been craving to.

I finally push away, only to get some air, but he takes it like I don't want it.

Kyo stares at me, shocked and surprised with wide eyes. His hands shoot up to his lips.

I have to take back the moment before it's gone and I can't get his trust.

Through my slightly heavy breathing, I manage to get out "Wow…who taught you to kiss like that?"

He narrowed his eyes on me. I heard Kyo sigh and he got up.

"I'm sorry Yuki…I…."

"You what?"

He replied with "Nothing."

He began walking away when I grabbed his wrist and he stopped, but didn't turn around to look at me.

"It's not nothing now talk to me Kyo. That's why you came right? Well start talking."

He sighed again and spoke, "Apparently we can't just 'talk' Yuki. One of us is always

going to want to do something more."

…So he wanted it to …er…he just admitted he wanted to kiss me….

"Well what's wrong with that Kyo?"

"It'll only end in heartbreak Yuki. One of us will get hurt and it sure as hell won't be me this time."

**AUTHORS NOTE! Aahh so it seems Yuki is a conspiring little rat isn't he? Laugh out loud. Yes I said that. Yes you're going to review. Yes you're going to love me forever. Oh yea, and should I get a twitter? I don't know what it is SPECIFIALLY soo..yea…**


	6. How can I go on

Me: Wow the last chapter was short

**Yuki: How dare you? Everyone here knows full and well Kyo would've stayed to make out with me!**

**Kyo: Yea…..hehe…**

**Me: Yea well I'm the author to this story so get over it! And if it makes you feel any better Kyo's gonna think a bit physical and….well you'll see!**

**I don't own Fruits Basket for highly obvious reasons!**

**Kyo POV**

"It'll only end in heartbreak Yuki. One of us will get hurt and it sure as hell won't be me this time."

Yuki let go of my wrist and I walked away. I decided to go on top of the roof. It's one of the best places to go and just….soul search.

I know what I said to Yuki was somewhat hurtful. If anything it confused him. Right now

I don't care. Nothing makes sense anymore. Not that it did before all this happened.

Yuki kissed me? Why?

I haven't done anything to suggest to him that he should. I didn't invite him in or anything. Before, I was confused about my feelings, thus helping him love me. Now I know exactly how I feel about him and I'm doing everything I can to hide those exact feelings.

It's hard work but what isn't?

It's certainly hard work to keep from….getting a little turned on when I think back on those…great memories with Yuki. The way his eyes are soft and curious. The way his body fits within mine. How his skin cools me down. How incredible it feels to have him in my arms again.

I could only imagine how far he'd let me go if I hadn't have left. It'd be the most thrilling event in my life in a long time, and in more ways than one.

I had to smile at that thought.

Not that I'd let it go any further. That…wonderful moment was the last time I'm getting that close to Yuki again.

I'll have to make do mentally with memories…and for the physical…well…I can do what every young male does.

I laughed a little, I don't even know if I'm still a virgin. If my "coma" dreaming was real,

I don't have any memories of going all the way with him. We were going to…but…you know, I "woke up" If they're not then I'm definitely still a virgin.

Only god knows I'd let Yuki do everything to me all over again.

And I need to stop right there. I'm on the roof, everyone can see me and Tohru has this thing where she likes to quietly come and "check up" on me. The look on her face if she caught me…well…with my hands down my pants would just…be plain unpleasant.

I don't think Tohru would handle that very well.

**Yuki POV**

After Kyo left, I just curled up on my bed. I laid like that for an 2 hours just trying to make sense of what he said.

"It'll only end in heartbreak Yuki. One of us will get hurt and it sure as hell won't be me this time."

What the hell did he mean by that? It's the same thing I've been asking myself for the past 2 hours. I don't know what time it is when I nod off but I begin slowly drifting into the dream world.

Finally, my eyes shut.

OoOoOOooOooOOoooOoOOOooDreamOoOoooOoOOooOoOoOoooOoOoooO

I look into Kyo's eyes. I can see he's trying to act fine but I know something's wrong.

This time, it's not about Tohru and her mom.

I'm shocked he won't tell me what's been bothering him. If we're suppose to make this work we can't lie to each other. Well technically he isn't lying; he's just being mute on the subject.

I guess I am being too harsh, I know I haven't opened up completely to him. Like I've always wanted to.

I just want him to communicate with me. Tell me dammit!

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" oops. I accidentally hit Kyo during my mental outburst.

I put on a smug smile to hide my irritation. "For not telling-" Kyo cut me off by kissing me.

I pull away, though trust me, I didn't want to. "I swear if I get sick-" His lips capture mine again, and I have to admit they feel incredibly smooth.

"It doesn't matter if I kiss you now because I already did it. So you already have my germs." He replies to my lack of… "response" to him kissing me.

"Bastard."

"I know I am." His self-righteous smile warming me all over. How can anyone resist him?

I just beam at my prize. He wipes a few stray hairs from my face and kisses me. This time

I can't fight him off. He's so irresistible. The kiss is short and he slowly makes his way to my left ear. I hear Kyo whisper "You're the only person I've ever loved Yuki."

My heart skips a beat.

I wrap my arms around him and whisper back. "Rat get out here it's time to eat!"

What?

OoOoOOooOooOOoooOoOOOooEnd of DreamOoOoooOoOOooOoOoOoooOoOoooO

*Knock Knock Knock!*

"Come on Rat!"

It was Kyo interrupting a perfectly good dream. It was maybe the 4th of it's kind this week. Since I've had my "talk" with Akito I've been dreaming of Kyo a lot lately. My

dreams also seem more…realistic. And familiar.

"Dammit Yuki get out here!"

I walk up, stretch and open the door. He's still yelling by the time it's open and I'm staring at him.

Once he sees me he stops. I lift one eyebrow. "Done being 12 Kyo?"

He just gapes at me and I swiftly walk away. Don't turn around now Yuki, just give him the impression you don't care about him. It'll drive him mad.

**Kyo POV**

I bite into my sandwich and try to push out all the annoying white noise others call, talking. It's lunch time and it couldn't go by fast enough. There's only a few more hours until I can go to the dojo and work off all this pent up energy. Not being able to really fight Yuki anymore is leaving me restless.

I finish my lunch and wait till the bell tells us to go to our next assigned class. When it rings I wait a moment so I can walk down the halls freely without the risk of bumping into fellow…female classmates.

A few others are still behind, some are Sohmas, some are just trouble makers.

As I get up, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I don't bother to see who it is, they'll make themselves known.

"You know Kyo…I haven't forgotten your reaction to our little…incident." Yuki whispers to me.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" I ask.

"I intend on getting more out of you Kyo." He replies, my name rolling off his tongue.

My heart skips a beat and I can't help but smile at his challenge. He casually walks away, his hair swinging down, toying with me. Screaming for me to grab it and take him where he stands.

Since our, (as Yuki calls it) incident occurred, I've been craving more and more of him.

I'm on the edge of my sit, eager to see how Yuki's going to entice me to make out with him again. I'll definitely impress him with all that I've learned from our past relationship. It may go against all that I've said before but-

No! No buts! This can't happen again! One of us will get hurt again, it's inevitable.

There's no way I'm going to be hurt again and I couldn't possibly hurt Yuki. I have to resist him, which should…hopefully be easy…..

**Yuki POV**

The final bell rings, and classes are over for the day. Now to put my carefully thought out plan together. And by carefully thought out, I mean me being so nervous I haven't even thought about it whatsoever. I've decided to just wing it.

I warily step between the fawning girls in the hall to my locker. Once I've gotten out the books needed for my homework, I quickly head to Kyo's. I just hope he hasn't decided to hurry on away somewhere.

I turn the corner and notice, the walls are very dull. You would think in school they'd have something a little more lively, but this is just sad and…gives off a lonely atmosphere. Or maybe that's just how I've been feeling lately…

Either way, I'm making this happen with Kyo.

I see a flash of orange and turn towards it's direction. It's Kyo turning the combination at his locker. I take a deep breathe to calm my nerves. I can't believe I'm actually nervous about this. Almost makes me laugh.

I walk up to him and put a hand on the next locker while leaning on it. His face is in the locker when he says in a stern voice, "What do you want Yuki?" He must've seen me coming.

"Oh nothing I was just seeing what you're up to."

"Keeping tabs on me now?"

I run a few fingers up his spine and I can feel him slightly arch his back away.

"Something like that."

My fingertips caress his soft, cat like hair.

He sighs, turns to me and says. "Yuki…what are you doing?"

"I told you already, I want that thrill of your lips on mine, kissing me again."

His eyes are arrogant, just for a moment, but it soon vanishes away.

I run my hands up his arms and realize, they're very muscular. I can feel the muscles curve with my every touch. With each bit of contact I make with his skin I want more and more of him, to feel every bit of flesh.

I slowly close the space between us with our bodies. His back collides the with lockers and he stares at the ceiling.

"Kyo, what's wrong? Why do you reject me like you do?"

Whatever he wanted to say, he swallowed it but his eyes told me he truly, truly wanted to shout out those words….whatever they may have been…

Hardly audible words come out of his mouth. "Because rat…I can't stand you….Now get away from me."

But of course I disobeyed.

"Now, now Kyo. You and I both know how much you want this."

His eyes are wide and fearful.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Do you really want me to leave you alone?"

Before he can answer I close my eyes, capture his lips and hope for the best.

**AUTHORS NOTE!! It's really easy to work on all these chapters when it's summer, you're at your soon to be step mom's house (whom I love for all those wondering) and have absolutely nothing else to do during the day. Hope you like! Review please :D!**


	7. Stay Strong

Kyo: Whoa you started this talking intro chapter thing with me for once!

**Me: Well you're such a cute little kitty :3**

**Yuki: Aint that the truth?**

**Kyo: Shut up! I'm not cute!**

**Me: Oh yes you are. Now! On to the chappie! (Don't I sound British?)**

**Yuki POV**

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kyo asks.

"Do you really want me to leave you alone?"

Before he can answer I close my eyes, capture his lips and hope for the best.

His response isn't what I had hoped it would be. He's not pushing me away, no, he isn't doing _anything_. If he pushed me back I'd at least have some incentive to go back.

I had wished that he'd kiss back but really what was I thinking? He's the cat, just a stupid cat. No matter what Akito said, he couldn't love me. Why did I even try?

Because I want my memories back?…

I don't think that's the case here. I really did want the thrill of when he kissed me before, he put so much emotion into it that I could feel it all. It was amazing. Because of this damn curse I've never experienced anything like that before.

I pulled away from Kyo, who's eyes were closed, but I kept my arms around his body.

I sighed, maybe I should just give up. He hates me and always will. Akito must have wanted to see how far I'd go. How would I get my memories back anyway? It's never happened before.

I stare at Kyo's flawless face. I should just be happy I can ever put my arms around him.

No other girl in the world can do that…besides Sohma's but that's not the point.

"Yuki…" he breathed.

I began to unwrap my arms from him when suddenly his strong arms pull in close, his lips crushing mine.

My eyes were wide and shocked, while his were closed and forceful.

So what did I do?

Well I kissed him back of course.

Electricity surged through my body sending my heart into spasms. This is so much better than the last time. One of his hands is firmly around my waist, keeping me to him, another is securely in my hair.

This is the thrill I wanted.

Of course, all good things must come to an end. I needed to breathe. There were little sharp jabs in my chest where I lacked air. But I wanted Kyo so much more. And by the looks of it, he wasn't going to stop this any time soon.

Of course, my necessity for oxygen became to much and I pulled away, breathing hard.

I hear a few steps, a gasp, and some books drop. When I turn to my right, I see staring, stunned and speechless. Immediately our hands return to our sides and I walk over to her.

"Tohru are you alright? You look awful."

Her hair is standing on end and her eyes are wide.

"Tohru?"

She falls to the ground, passed out.

"Nice going rat now look what you've done." He spits out at me. How can this be the same Kyo that just made me feel on top of world 6 seconds ago?

"Shut up Kyo help me bring her home. If I do it myself I'll transform."

We both wrap one of her arms around our necks and hold her waist steadying her.

Eventually we make it home and not a single word passed between Kyo and I. The entire

time he gazed away from me and avoided any eye contact.

We lay her down and Kyo goes to get some ice. I move a few stay hairs from Tohru's face. We're so blessed. Kyo should've stay with her, he won't find another girl in the world quite like Tohru. He was the luckiest man on earth and he blew it. How anyone can reject is beyond me. Then again this is the cat, the stupid cat.

**Kyo POV**

While in the kitchen, Shigure returns.

"Oh Tohruuuu! What lovely meal have you prepared for us on this fine evening?" He joyfully calls out. When he spots me, his eyes narrow and the playfullness leaves his voice.

"Hello Kyo."

"Hey Shigure, Tohru…er….passed out. She's in her room laying down." I reply.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" He asks harshly.

"No….well not really, it was the rat's fault!"

"Tsk tsk Kyo, always blaming Yuki for your problems." He turns away from me and is again, playful as ever. "Don't worry Tohru! I'll save you from your torture!" And with that he takes the ice and runs up the stairs in a way only Shigure can do…..

He's got to be a little bipolar or something…

I look out and the once sunny sky is now grey and cloudy.

"Dammit." I mutter under my breathe

"Sorry I was only getting myself a drink." It's Yuki. I can't believe I cracked again. I really need to control myself. How am I supposed to concentrate on anything when I've got this little rat constantly kissing me?…..Not that I minded much….

Still, I need to tell Yuki that we can't keep doing such things.

Deep breathe and then this "Kyo you know…you're starting to piss me off."

I exhale, I didn't get say a thing and he's mad. What the hell?

"What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did!"

"Do you really think I'd ask if I knew?"

"Well you're a stupid cat like that." There was once a time where that would've made me incredibly angry, now it just hurts to hear him say such things.

"Yuki just tell me whatever the hell is annoying you and we can go our separate ways."

"You Kyo! It's you! You can't just go and give me such an amazing kiss and then yell at me. You act angry but I know you're not."

Maybe my acting hasn't been as good as I initially thought.

"Kyo, either kiss me or fight me. Pick one. I can't keep going on like this."

**Yuki POV**

His eyes are locked on mine and I can see he's actually thinking this through. How can he actually think about it? The answer should be obvious: fight. But he's second guessing himself.

I probably shouldn't be surprised now that I've already made out with him…twice. And it wasn't him that pulled away. It was me or someone interrupted. On the contrary, he rather enjoyed it, more so than I did.

Finally, words come out of his mouth.

"Yuki, I can't do either, nor can I tell you why."

In frustration I shout, "I am so sick of not knowing!"

We're silent, then I see he's about to say something but I cut in.

"No…Kyo, either tell me why, or I'll decide for you."

"Would you even believe me if I told you?!" he yells at me, probably disturbing Tohru.

"How would I know?! Oh…wait…I wouldn't!"

"I love you Yuki! And deep down you love me!…at least you might. If all this is true, everything that's happened before my coma that is…"

I stare at him dumbly.

"None of this makes sense to you does it?" He asks in a normal tone again.

"Look, it's a really long story, and you'll end up thinking I'm crazy anyhow so why don't we meet sometime when Shigure isn't around? If you want to know that bad…"

I'm to shocked to even answer.

"Alright, to the roof. We've had a serious conversation up there before. Be there in…an hour."

Still, I say nothing….did he say he…loves me?

How could it have been this easy? I hardly did anything…

But he said "before"…so…What? Does this…have something to do with our memories

being erased? Were his not erased? Did he get them back in that coma? Was he ever really in a coma?

What if…his memories were erased…and he got them back in his coma?

That bastard…how can he still have his memories while it's killing me to not know what the hell has been going on?

Kyo turns to walk away but I grab his hand and pull his lips to mine before running to my room, not looking back to his expression.

**Kyo POV**

Heh…even now, I can't keep anything from Yuki. There certainly is something hypnotic about him.

Now what the hell am I going to tell Yuki? I can't tell him the truth, if I do both of our memories will be erased and then what?

We go back to fighting and hating each other everyday? And with time permitting…fall in love just like the first time. Then the whole cycle starts all over again.

I may just be up to that. At least that way I could kiss my little rat whenever I feel like it.

That puts a smile on my face.

I go to my room and try to do anything to make the hour go faster. Finally, it's time I talk with him. Before I go up and I check in on Tohru.

When I arrive to her room I'm in high spirits, though entering I feel the sadness from

Shigure all over. He still can't be with her. He's not selfish enough tell her what's going on and love her again.

I lightly knock while stepping in. He doesn't even look up at me, he just stares at her face.

"You know Kyo, you did make her happy." he whispers.

I look at her.

"Shigure…she was truly happy with you." Now, he looks up at me, almost surprised to hear those words come out of my mouth.

"You really believe that?"

"I know that she was truly happy with you. Anyone with eyes could see that"

"So…you know then…..you didn't forget like the _others_." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

There's no point in denying, "Yea…I don't know why though."

We're silent for a few minutes.

Then I ask, "Why didn't Akito erase all of her memory? Why does she still know about us?"

"I don't know the answer to that, nor can I tell you much else. He's ordered me to keep it a secret. I'd advise you to word your questions carefully to get the answers you want."

I think about it and come up with this, "By 'others' you mean…?"

"Everyone who knew about your relationship, besides Akito and I. Oh and Hari but he didn't really know about it in the first place."

"So…this means, Yuki does love me?"

"He _did_, those memories are gone now." He answers

"So there's no hope for me?"

Right then I knew he was done answering. I had forgotten about his situation and became absorbed in my own.

"I can't say anymore Kyo. You better go."

I sigh and start to leave, as I take my first steps, from behind me Shigure heads a warning.

"Your memories were erased for a reason Kyo."

I look at the floor and take in his words before stalking off to the roof.

All my confidence and good spirits have left.

When I reach the roof, Yuki is sitting there anxiously with his head on his fists. When he hears me, he turns and says "Oh, Kyo, I was worried you weren't coming again."

I slide in closer to his body. Yuki sees the look on my face, I hear his voice ask me,

"What's wrong?"

When my eyes meet his I close them and take his lips in mine. He doesn't pull away but I can feel the confusion and concern in this kiss.

**Author's Note!! Well I hope that was dramatic enough for you readers. Next chapter I promise you'll see some cuteness with Yuki and Kyo! Promise but first! You must review!!**


	8. Answers and Sex go good together

Me: aahh I'm sorry but the majority of this chapter is going to be in Kyo's POV again!

Kyo: So? People love me.

Yuki: Yea but no one wants to actually hear what comes out of your mouth.

Me: re-writes them so they're lovey

Kyo: Oh Yuki, you're eyes make me melt with joy

Yuki: And the author needs to realize that though I love you to Kyo, she doesn't own fruits basket or it's real characters.

Kyo POV

"**What's wrong?" Yuki asks me.**

**When my eyes meet his I close them and take his lips in mine. He doesn't pull away but I can feel the confusion and concern in this kiss. **

**When it's over I look up at the sky, the sun was beginning to set but the memorizing colors have already set in, painting the heavens with all the beauty of nature. **

**Sounded pretty smart there didn't I?**

**After a few moments of watching…nothing, I feel the pressure of Yuki's head on my shoulder. I rest mine on his. Not a word passes between us. There's no need.**

**In this moment, I could tell that Yuki loved me. Whether he knew, I wasn't sure. But I did know and was certain, that Yuki did love me deep down and I loved him.**

"**So are you going to tell me anything?" **

**I look at him without turning my head and answer. "Ask the questions and I'll answer." **

"**Well not that I mind, but the last question I asked you kissed me."**

**A chuckle rises out of me and I reply, "I promise I won't kiss you, no matter how much I may want to" I cross my fingers and make sure he sees. **

**He lightly hits me. "Kyo this is serious" Yuki says with a smile. **

"**Then ask away."**

**His smile goes away and is replaced with a serious expression. "Were your memories erased?"**

**I answer, "I don't know. "**

"**What do you mean you don't know?!"**

"**Listen and don't interrupt, I think they were. But! When I went into the coma, I think I dreamt them back."**

"**Can you tell me what you 'dreamt' back?"**

"**I remember us fighting of course. I remember…falling in love with you in the forest. I remember being relieved when you said you loved me to. I remember Akito being upset, no surprise there, you're his favorite little pet."**

**He looks uncomfortable, as if the thought of him being in love with the cat is a sin.**

**I carry on. "I remember facing Akito, he didn't treat either of us well….We got hurt. I remember you went to Hatsuharu's funeral, I couldn't go. You came home and…we…we were about to make love…it was the happiest moment in-…Then I woke up in a hospital. That's all I remember Yuki, I'm sorry….Hehe you probably think I'm crazy."**

**He takes it all in and contemplates. **

"**You are crazy." I knew it. There's no way he'd believe me. **

"**I think you're crazy because you said we were **_**about **_**to make love. If I wanted to have sex with you I'd make sure it happens." **

**I'm shocked at his straight forwardness. "Wow Yuki."**

"**Well it's true."**

**His boldness makes me laugh. **

"**What else do you want to know?" I ask.**

"**Hm…Why does Shigure suddenly seem so…angry with you?"**

"**He had a relationship with Tohru. Our memories were erased and were told that it was because she and I were together which…now that I think about it seems suspicious they'd tell us." **

"**That sick bastard…"**

"**What?" **

"**Shigure, you've seen what he writes. Then he has a relationship with a high school girl, I can only guess of some of the things they did together!"**

**The rage is radiating off of him and I must explain, although it'd be hilarious to see Yuki kick the dog's ass. **

"**Yuki, not once did he try anything with her. Who would? She's to innocent. He was like a completely different person around Tohru. And they were so happy together, he's pissed off at me because Tohru so willingly went along with the relationship story."**

"**He better not have touched her."**

**I laugh, "Listen to yourself Yuki. How could he? He'd transform instantly so really, we have nothing to worry about."**

**He's to his normal calm Yuki self now, he and I both love Tohru, as brothers. Very protective brothers…**

**Yuki POV**

About to make love…huh….I must have been really horny….

I don't know how to react about me supposedly being in love with him though…He is the cat after all. It's hard to forget everything we've been told about him, all that he's said and done to me in the past.

"So Kyo…If we were gonna do it, and you remember most of it…got any tricks you can show me?" I give him with a seductive smile.

He can't seem to understand me at all. He's shocked or relieved or maybe a bit turned on. Although it may be I who doesn't understand him.

"Yuki, I can show you things you haven't even dreamt about." This sounds promising.

He takes a hand and cradles my hand, while another is up my shirt. His lips are pressed to mine so gently, so forcefully that I slowly fall backwards until his body is nearly resting on top of mine.

My heart can't help but beat faster.

His warm hand glides over my skin, giving me goose bumps in every place he touches.

Of course his hands can't be doing all the work.

Both of mine are entangled in his glorious orange hair that I can't help but be attracted to. It's so noticeable and screams for people to look at it. When others look, as I know they do, I feel so…protective? Jealous? I don't know but I want him to know he's mine.

Which is strange seeing as how he's not mine, but I certainly want him to be.

We both slide down the roof a little, which frankly, scares me. I'd rather not fall off this thing.

While attempting to catch my breath I murmur to Kyo, "Can we go somewhere a little more…stable?"

He laughs and grabs hold of my hand, pulling me down.

We reach his room (we tiptoed passed Tohrus room and saw that Shigure was no longer in there, good thing to, he'd defiantly hear us) Without a word he lightly pushes me on his bed.

When I turn to look at him he attacks my shirt, throwing it off. I hadn't realized while on the roof he was able to unbutton it without my notice.

Kyo's knees are on either side of me, straddling my body.

"Why do you get all the fun Kyo?"

He lets out a long laugh before replying, "Trust me, you'll be having the most fun here in a moment"

**AUTHORS NOOOOOTTTE! Oh yes, I ended it there. Hate me for it, it'll only mean you'll read the next chapter. Now I NEED you guys to review, should they be interrupted like usual, should Kyo give Yuki a…hm… "hand job" or, should Kyo tease Yuki then leave him right before he's about to give said "hand job"…if you don't know what that is…then wow you shouldn't be reading about a gay fan fic…love you guys who do review!! Lots!!**


	9. Not as bas as I thought

**Me:…hm…seems I've been having some writers block…**

**Yuki: What's so hard about writing a hand job?**

**Me:…nothing, I didn't know what to have happen afterwards…**

**Kyo: Silly little girl, there's no need to end it at a hand job**

**Me: Ok Kyo, I don't know if my readers are ready for that but! I don't own any fruits baskets characters! Or the incredibly awesome show/manga!**

**Yuki POV**

"Trust me, you'll be having the most fun here in a moment" Kyo tells me.

Oh yea, you know I'm excited now.

It's amazing how easy Kyo can get me all worked up….especially down there. I hadn't really given anything like this any thought but wow, he sure is making it easy.

My orange haired Kyo kisses my lips once more, still kissing me, he goes to my neck. All the while his hands are working their way all around my body, scaping every part of me.

"Hey now, if I'm shirtless you have to be to. It's only fair." I tell him while he's having fun sucking on my neck.

He sits up, throws off his shirt, and is back to my throat before I can even blink. He's so absorbed in his work, and he's doing it perfectly like he's done this a million times before…

Oh…right….he probably has….déjà vu

Which means…I've done things to him…

Interesting thought….

Oh this is going to be fun.

"Kyo" I whisper out to him. I have to admit, that sounded hot.

As hot as that sounded, my… "lower regions" were hotter…much hotter.

"Kyo you're going to have to hurry up." I try to say sounded sexy again but instead, my voice came out almost desperate.

My hands are tangled in his hair while his are going over and over my bare skin. Finally one hand travels south and unzips my pants which I had to say would have been a relief if I hadn't of brushed up against his thighs and sent a shock of electricity up my spine.

As all this is going on, I can't help but think how I'm probably not going to last long, especially if he keeps this up.

His left hand slides under my boxers (thank goodness I decided to wear this pair today) and I nearly exploded right then, luckily he kept that under control.

But, I do have to stifle a little scream to keep from waking Ms. Honda.

Kyo leaves my neck and nips my ear a bit. He then goes back to my lips to keep me concentrated on him while his hand oh so slowly skimmed the flesh of my groin, up and down without hesitation.

His hand decides on it's own accord to go just a hair faster, thus setting me over the edge. It was totally unlike anything I've ever experienced before. My whole body was drowning in pure ecstasy.

Unfortunately for him, I of course didn't last as long as he'd hoped. I lost it once his hand sped up just a fraction, I really couldn't help it, however; he did seem pleased with himself.

"Kyo where the hell did you learn to do that?" not that he did much but seriously, I can't even make myself… "go" that fast….as weird as that may sound….

He just chuckled and replied, "You"….oh….

"Don't use that smug look on me you little rat." he lightly remarks to me.

"I didn't realize I had such skill stupid cat." I stick my tongue out to entice him into our little fight.

Alas, he doesn't take the bait, he does snuggle into my shoulder though, which can be just as good.

"You know Kyo, sometimes I wish you could purr. Do you have any idea how cute that'd be?"

"For all you know, I don't purr. Who knows, maybe I do?" If only….

"Your shoulder is awesome Yuki." I laugh and say thanks.

This certainly wasn't how I pictured my day going. Not that I'm complaining, who in their right mind would?

It feels like this is defiantly going to be the start of something huge.

With that thought sleepiness overtakes my body and I quickly leave reality, Kyo's orange hair being the last image my eyes see.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!! Wow I've had writers block! Sorry! AND! My almost step mom (dad's fiancée) has moved with….with her 3 kids. The 2 girls think it's fun to watch everything I do on the computer as you can guess, I'm not going to write this particular fan fic while their young innocent eyes are upon the screen. SO! With that being said, please review and I'll love you forever :D sorry the chappie is so short btw. **


	10. One Night Stands

**Yuki: Is this the first time you've opened up a chapter using me?**

**Me: Kinda sounds like I use you Yuki**

**Yuki: You do use me…for your sick twisted fantasies**

**Me: THAT YOU LOVE!**

**Yuki: Oohh I do….if only the REAL author of Fruits Basket saw the series going the way you do**

**(Note: That wouldn't be cool XD I like the Kyo X Tohru and the whole Yuki X…whatever her name is thing they have going on, I love fruba how it is)**

**Kyo POV**

Yuki lays sleeping soundlessly in the nook of my shoulder. If I weren't so shocked I'd be fast asleep with my little rat, but alas one moment I was dreading speaking to him, the next I was giving him such pleasure it can hardly be comparable to any other feeling in the world.

How the hell do I get myself into this these situations?

Let's recap. Yuki and I talked on the roof, I simply told him all I know then….we made out a little, I may have just given him a hand job (probably would've gone further if he wouldn't have come so fast) and now….he's sleeping on my chest.

Damn…I work fast.

Downstairs I hear Shigure silently walk back and forth from the kitchen to the living room. Why, I don't know but I'm certain if he found the two of us…well…it wouldn't end good…not at all

I move using all my flexibility to not wake Yuki. Once he's off and I'm fully standing, I silently walk to….Yuki's room?

Dammit…I forgot….we were in my room the whole time….

I sigh and go back to where I started.

As I'm standing in my doorway I can't figure out what the hell to do. I've got my teenage cousin sleeping in MY bed….I can't really explain how he got there without spilling everything either….

Then again….

Yuki could just realize this was just a huge hormonal mistake.

It'd probably be a very, very stupid mistake of me to wake the sleeping rat…which I know from past experiences.

I close my door and walk downstairs. Maybe I can slip past Shigure and head to the forest. It'd be nice to get out of the house and clear my head.

If I need to I'll say I had no idea he was in my room. Yuki can fend for himself. Sounds wrong of me to do but hey, I'm sure he's going to regret what we did anyway. Besides, the dog would report to Akito right away if he thought I actually _let _Yuki in my room, and sleep on my bed nonetheless.

Although Akito knows I don't hate Yuki anymore….and haven't for a long, long time.

I'm sure Yuki will lie right off about the whole thing if caught anyway. He'll think of something.

Besides, Yuki will probably just think it was a strange dream…

I walk downstairs looking casual and pass Shigure, I don't even care to glance at him but in the corner of my eye he looks so….miserable.

It hurts to know why he's feeling this way.

And I know it's because of me.

I did this. It's always me somehow.

I've brought so much unhappiness in the world since the day I was born.

Probably everyone….even Yuki….wouldn't mind it if I never came back.

Sure Tohru would be sad but she's sensitive about everything. And Shigure would probably be overjoyed to finally live a life without me around.

Yuki…well...he doesn't even love me anymore

He wouldn't care.

**Yuki POV **

I snuggle into my pillow further as I'm slowly drifting back to the waking world. It smells like a mix of colon I never use and sweat I never drip. Reminds me of the orange haired cat that's been plaguing my dreams.

I, however; didn't mind the dreams. Especially my last one…to give you a hint it was a sort of…inappropriate to tell you so let's just leave it at that.

It was such an amazing dream in fact, I can still feel Kyo's body, his hand, the feel of

his hair being tugged in between my fingers as my whole body spasms in bliss.

When my eyes finally open…it took a moment before they could adjust and reveal that I'm in my bed…oh no…I'm in Kyo's….

It was like a light switch in my head when I realized….I didn't dream…it all actually happened. I really let the cat give me a hand job….and I really fell asleep in his room….

Cuddling him nonetheless.

Since when do I cuddle?

My heart beat quickened, not because of what we did, but because he was gone. I couldn't share in this moment of wondrous relief that it wasn't a dream, but reality, with him by my side. It's a weird feeling…

I want him to be here, to tell him "Hey let's do this again" or maybe "Hey let's sit around on the couch and do nothing together all day"

Both situations sound good to me.

But…he left…

And that upset me.

It shouldn't upset me though….I shouldn't have even let him do what he did to me.

I especially shouldn't enjoy him like I did.

When I sat up, blood rushed from my head and I fell back on to his bed. (It really was comfortable) Upon standing up and staying up, I felt something very strange in my pants…

I should probably change before I go looking for the cat. It'll be very hard to explain to the dog what with his very…very perverted mind and all.

Hell, Shigure would probably be ashamed at me for hardly lasting and losing it so quickly. Then I'm sure he'd get together with Ayame and they'd conspire against me and come up with all sorts of schemes to make me and Kyo have sex together…..

…ok maybe that's a little exaggerated but you get the point.

Although the thought of Kyo and I doing it does excite me.

….

…….

What the hell? That doesn't excite me….it repulses me….yea….keep telling yourself that Yuki. You'll believe it eventually.

What's wrong with me? This is Kyo, the cat, the annoying orange haired quick tempered, loud mouthed, stubborn cat. Why the hell am I so attracted to him? Not just his tan, slender…muscular…well built body, but also his smile, the mystery that surrounds him, his determination and his strong will?

The real question is, "Why isn't there a Kyo Fan Club?" I don't see why I have one, Kyo's the one who should be having all those girls follow him around and adore him.

Kyo so much more then he lets on, why other people can't see that I don't know. They should be looking harder.

If people looked hard enough I bet finding that right person wouldn't be so difficult.

Now if only I could find that orange cat.

Dammit another question, where'd he go?

It seems like my life is dictated by questions.

I go to my room and change my pants (don't want to explain things to Shigure) and head downstairs.

When I get to the kitchen door, I slide it open only to not Kyo anywhere in sight.

I let out a huff and just decide to get something to drink. It's sure been awhile since I took care of my garden. Some fertilizer would be nice.

I hear a faint mew off in the distance outside.

"meow"

And another.

I chuckle, it'll be simple finding where Kyo went now.

I follow the sounds of the cat and hear more and more as I get deeper in the woods.

I come to a small clearing and of course, besides the dozens of cats, there's Kyo. And he's not annoyed with all of them….he's actually petting a few.

I can see he gets all the exact spots on the cats to make them purr like little kittens. Oh what I wouldn't do to find a spot on Kyo like that….

"Hey"

He doesn't jump, doesn't look startled at all. He just keeps petting the cats.

"…Kyo?"

"You're finally up."

"Yes, why'd you leave?"

He finally looks up at me. His eyes staring at mine. Those beautiful crimson eyes that I adore.

Kyo turns away, breaking the stare.

"Hey I asked you a question now answer it."

His eyebrows crease and his lips tighten. I can see he's not thrilled to see me now, at least not my tone.

"Why are you even here?" Kyo asks me.

"Because I came looking for yo-"

"I know but why?"

"Well for starters you don't just give someone such pleasure and just up and leave."

"Yea you do, it's called a one-night stand."

…I was stumped for a few seconds before I collected myself.

"Obviously stupid cat we didn't go all the way so again, Why. Did. You. Leave?

"What makes you think I would want to have a rat laying on me sleeping?"

"You are so stupid. Didn't you tell me while we were on the roof you love me?"

He's silent….but only for a moment before he says "Maybe if you paid attention. I said I loved you."

That last statement was like a dagger to my chest. It hurt so bad to hear him say such a thing.

My face shows my hurt because Kyo gets up faster than I've ever seen him before with his hands out asking if I'm alright.

**AUTHORS NOTE!!! O: oh em gee! Yuki got his feelings hurt! Poor wittle guy. Know what'll make him feel better? Reviews :D….so! Review of Yuki will be emo and cut himself and die…..o.o…….sorry it took so long btw. **


	11. Thoughts

**Me: I think I got off track…**

**Kyo: Yea, Yuki and I SHOULD be making out right now**

**Yuki: I agree!**

**Me: Both of you shut up or Yuki will make leek soup!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Fruits of the Basket o:**

_My face shows my hurt because Kyo gets up faster than I've ever seen him before with his hands out asking if I'm alright._

**Kyo POV**

The sky is pink and purple. The wind blows my hair. The air is cold and sends chills up my spine. It's a relaxing tense sort of feeling.

It's been a week since Yuki and I actually talked in the forest. Every passing minute is hell for me.

Every. Single. Day.

If I'm in the same room as he is, he suddenly has to go. He wont' talk to me and if he absolutely has to it's full of that same hate we held for each other so long ago.

I regret what I said to him. It hurts me inside so badly, I almost want to hurt him back. It's like…I want to make him feel what I feel right now.

How can Yuki be in this much pain over one little statement? A statement that wasn't even the truth!

He won't give me a moment to explain to him. Even if he did I don't know exactly what I'd say. I don't know what I wouldn't say.

There's nothing I need to say to him. There's a million things I want to say to him.

The sky is pink and purple. The wind blows my hair. The air is cold and sends chills up my spine.

* * *

I don't feel like going to history class today. It is the last period of the day after all.

So of course, I skip class. I can't necessarily go home just yet, Tohru will get worried if I don't walk her home.

I lay on the roof, half way listening for wandering teachers, half way listening to nothing.

Finally I hear the bell ring after what seems like 5 short minutes.

As I wait for Tohru, I see Yuki in the distance, laughing with his student council buddies. It looks fake though. Obviously fake. At least it's obvious if you know him well enough.

Or knew him.

There was a time when I could make him genuinely smile.

My face falls and I turn away, I really don't want him to see me like this.

Damn Yuki. He's really the only one who could make feel me like this.

I've built up an emotional wall against everything else. I won't shed a tear when I'm hurt. If someone close to me dies, I hurt alone and in silence. I don't let anyone in.

As soon as it involves Yuki I'm an emotional wreck. I can't think straight, my feelings get all jumbled up and crazy. He has the power to just tear me to shreds in the blink of an eye.

And I hate being this vulnerable. No one else can do that. No one else should. Yet I let him take so much of me.

After all we've been through, after all I've done for him and this relationship…or rather the relationship we _had_. How can he do this to me?

It's not fair.

It's not fair in the slightest.

How did I let this happen? Why did I let this happen?

Somehow the cause seems deeper than love. I'm not quite sure what's deeper….if there is even a name for it. Love is the deepest thing I know of, yet it's further than that.

Yet at the same time, here we are going through all this crap when all we really want is to be together.

Is that to much to ask?

Apparently it is since the world seems to be conspiring against us.

Be it fate, destiny, god, some higher being, whatever. It's really pissing me off.

Maybe I should just give up. I mean really, how often do I really make him happy? If I even have to ask then obviously it's not enough. If he's not happy right now then I'm doing a poor job.

But what can I really do to make it better?

Nothing.

There is nothing I can do.

Nothing.

Nothing is a very lonely, sad realization. It's the worst. Even if there was something I couldn't do, at least it'd be _something_. But I can't do anything.

Nothing.

He deserves much better than that. So much better. If I can't be that "better" than who am I to keep him from getting it?

If I truly loved him, I would let him be. I would let him be happy. Whether it's on his own or with someone else, as long as Yuki is happy.

That should be good enough for me.

If I have to watch from the sidelines while he's enjoying life, then that's how it should be.

Besides, what chances did we really have in succeeding? Slim to none and slim just left town.

Well. It was good while it lasted.

No, it was great while it lasted. It was the greatest. I'll never forget our time together, the good, wonderful, remarkable, amazing times. I can forget all the hard times and remember the best times. And in the end, that's all I can really do. That's all I really should do.

I know I'll always love him, I'll always want him but Yuki being happy is something I want more. I'll need to learn to get past the want and move on.

And don't I deserve something to?

My heart is heavy in my chest.

It beats irregularly.

Tears roll down my face. They're warm.

_Nothing._

_I can't do anything._

**Yuki POV**

I've wasted enough time at my student council meeting. If I stay any longer people will begin to get suspicious. I don't want to go home and face that cat again.

I don't know why but his statement in the forest killed me. I swear I think I died a little on the inside.

And I have no idea why.

Really it's not like I expected anything else from him. All he said was that he _loved _me. It's not like I loved him. At least, he said I did (right?) but Akito says he would lie like this.

Besides if I had loved him I would feel it in my heart. I'm a true believer that real love doesn't ever go away. Either you change or that person has changed. Even then it doesn't matter, the old you loves the person or you love who they were.

It's a lot simpler than it seems.

So why did it hurt so damn much when he basically said he didn't love me anymore?

Maybe it's because I've been having fun, playing with the thought that I'm actually loved, wanted, cared for. That someone would actually miss me if I suddenly dropped off the face of the earth.

Oh and what a great thought that was. Like anyone really, truly cares.

Sure there's Tohru but she's….Tohru, she would care if I stepped on an ant.

The walk home is lonely. I crave the attention of the cat, I know I shouldn't, trust me I know this. But I can't shake off this feeling, like….I'm completely wrong about something.

And I hate that feeling.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Oh em gee. I'm sorry Yuki's part is so short, and that I haven't posted anything for awhile. Heh…I actually finished this chapter about a month or so ago….don't kill me….just review! I love you guys!!**


	12. Newfound Happiness

**Me: I'm not even going to make excuses this time…**

**Yuki: I bet they hate you **

**Me: I don't care**

**Yuki: Yes you do**

**Me:…..I do….**

**I very obviously don't own fruits basket and if I don't tell you lovely readers this, I could be sued or thrown in prison! And I won't last in prison!**

_I can't shake off this feeling, like….I'm completely wrong about something. _

**Yuki POV**

The walk home seems far to short, despite my really slow strides.

On this walk though, I did some soul searching….

Ok not really, I really just weighed what to do.

Get over what Kyo said, go and get him to love me again so I can get my memories back…

OR

Stay really pissed and carry on with the charade of rat hates cat.

As soon as I saw the house, I knew exactly what I _had_ to do…

…

I was going to get Kyo to love me again

I mean come on, Akito had no right to erase _my _memories

I walk into the door and try to hear where the orange cat might be…by the sound of the books falling to the ground above I'm guessing he's in his room attempting homework.

~Rumble~ Maybe I need some food first….

After I slice an apple Tohru giggles her way into the kitchen.

"Why Hello Ms. Honda"

"Oh Yuki! You're home. I better start on dinner!"

I'm actually surprised it's not already done…

"Just being curious, but Tohru…how come you haven't even started dinner yet?"

"Oh, I've been spending time with Shigure, guess I lost track of the time" She says with no hesitation.

That's interesting.

I pry further. "How come?"

Without even looking up from her work she spills, "Well I was quite hurt after Kyo left me for-…and so Shigure was there for me, he helped me through it all and because of him, I'm smiling again."

Hm…seems Kyo wasn't lying….Shigure must've actually made her happy… truly happy

"Well, I wish you two the best of happiness Ms. Honda." I tell her, she thanks me repeatedly like Tohru does and soon I walk up upstairs to Kyo's room.

I will get what I want.

**Kyo POV**

I hate math! I hate everything about it!

Why is math so difficult?

-Sigh- I toss my calculus book to the floor. I can worry about it later.

Why am I worrying about it at all? It's not like I'm going to college…

I'll be in a cage for the rest of my life…

And here comes the depression.

I'm the cat. Yuki doesn't love me. In fact he's mad at me. I broke Tohru's heart (what kind of person does that?)

-Sigh-

There's so much more…

But I guess there's no point in dwelling in it all.

I mean…it's not like I can make the freedom that I do have fantastic…

Or…ya know…enjoy life while I can…

….

…Wait…why am I not doing all that?

What's stopping me from loving each day and truly living every moment?

There's no need to focus on the negative! Concentrate on the positive!

Yeah Yuki's mad at me, but hey at least I get to see his beautiful face everyday!

"Kyo!" Speak of the devil…

I turn around and look at my door. There's a smiling rat in my doorway.

Yet

This really, really throws me off guard. When was the last time I saw Yuki truly smile…for me?

I can't help it, the biggest grin I've ever felt explodes onto my face.

"Hey Yuki!" I was aiming for a "Hey Yuki…" but…well my new found joy put an end to my attempt at the edgy coolness I'm so known for.

"Ya know what cat? I don't care what you said, in fact I'm not entirely sure why I was so hurt but I'm over it and to be honest I really want to give us a try. I mean come on, if I loved you once I can easily do it again." He just kept going on and on and on and wouldn't stop talking…of course until I had to interrupt.

"Yuki! Hold on!" He finally pauses…

I ask… "Did…did you just say you wanted to-"

"Yes Kyo! I want to make us work, I want to love you again."

…

You would not believe the face I gave him. Think of your happiest memory. Think of that crazy smile planted on your face. Now multiply that happiness by one million and that would equal a portion of how I felt at that moment.

Yuki…he said….he wants to make us work! He wants to give us a try! Can…can this really be happening?

Why wouldn't it?

Who knew being so positive with life would turn things around so soon!

We both stare at each other, with giant smiles just gleaming.

In a swift motion I get up and I swear, I have never walked so fast to anyone.

As soon as I get within a foot of Yuki I reach my arms out and pull him into me.

To tell you the truth…I started crying…tears were slowly spilling out of my eyes and onto Yuki's shirt.

I could feel him tense up a bit. "Kyo what's wrong?"

I chuckled a little… "Nothing Yuki…nothing is wrong."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! I was listening to "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry so that sorta got me into a very positive mood AS YOU CAN TELL! :D Do you guys like it? I WON'T KNOW IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! So if you would, reviews would be MUCH appreciated :] Oh! And I will post a lot more fluff before any angst or sadness, so be hopeful for the two of them!**


End file.
